


not like i'm counting the days

by fthh



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: ... are we surprised at this point?, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fthh/pseuds/fthh
Summary: Petra is far away, but they make do.Doropetra Week 2020, Day 3: "Who in their right mind thought this was a good idea?"
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Kudos: 23
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	not like i'm counting the days

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by; title taken from "So Hot You're Hurting My Feelings" by Caroline Polachek. (her genius lyric video... is something I've been thinking about.)

This is the second month of her Fódlan-wide tour. It’s been quite the ride: her fans have come out in droves attending her concerts and whatever events she has gone to. It’s going to be a late night tonight. With the timezone difference, she’s scheduled a video call with her wife after her dinner back in Brigid.

Dorothea lies back on the lush bed, scrolling through her timeline to pass the time. Her tablet is just to her side. It’s almost eleven now, and she’s waiting for Petra to call her.

She laughs at a meme her fans have tagged her in, something she forgets the moment she hears the ringtone she’d set for Petra. She tosses her phone aside, scrambling for her tablet. She brushes down her hair with her fingers before accepting the call.

“Hello, my love,” Petra’s voice chimes from the tablet’s speakers.

“Hi babe, sorry, hold on—” Dorothea reaches for her earbuds and plugs them in. “This is much better.”

Petra giggles, always happy to see her wife. “I have been missing you. I see the footage your fans have uploaded to the internet. Yesterday’s concert seems amazing.”

“It was a lot of fun! I just wish you could be here with me…” Dorothea looks away, voice growing smaller. Petra couldn’t be there, of course. She has important work to do in Brigid. She’s helping set up an ambassador’s office in the Leicester Alliance before she can come back to her own post in Enbarr. It’s a lot of work, but she’d do anything for the betterment of her country.

“So, this week you are going to be in Hevring, yes?”

“Yeah. There’s this excellent coffee cake here. I bet you’d like it!” Dorothea says cheerfully, secretly thankful for the change in topic. She doesn’t want to dwell on the fact that her wife is four timezones away.

Petra cocks her head to the side, an amused smile gracing her features. “... Are you being sure? Are you remembering the last time you were cooking? You are having…  _ questionable _ taste where food is concerned.”

Dorothea gasps, mock-affronted. “At least I have excellent taste in lovers!” Her eyes soften, watches as Petra plays with her braids.

The atmosphere changes, then. Petra’s hands move, and they trace the collar of her shirt delicately. She watches the screen, makes sure Dorothea’s eyes are following her hands. “I can not wait to have you home with me…”

Petra pulls her collar down, revealing her cleavage. She has intricate tattoos splashed across her chest, prayers to the spirits for a peaceful country, for a long-lasting marriage, for blessings to follow her family wherever they step. Dorothea knows them by heart, can trace them with her fingers with her eyes closed. She knows the story behind each and every one of them.

“Babe…” Dorothea starts, warning. She doesn’t know how to continue, her breath stuck in her throat, now, her thoughts full of  _ Petra Petra Petra _ .

“If you were here I would kiss you in that spot you like…” Petra says, leans over closer to the lens, showing more of her cleavage.

Dorothea swallows, gets closer to her screen. She watches as Petra pulls her collar further down.

And the frame freezes. There’s a pop-up now, notifying her:  _ Uh-oh! You seem to be having connection issues! _

“‘Uh-oh’?” Dorothea asks incredulously. “This is  _ not _ an ‘uh-oh’ situation! My  _ wife _ was about to show me her boobs. This is a national emergency!”

Dorothea drags down the status bar on her tablet, and she’s still connected to the hotel wi-fi. She doesn’t have time to ponder any further — the pop-up closes by itself, and thankfully Petra resumes moving.

“My love, is everything alright? You have been silent for a while.” Petra asks, worry laced in her voice. (Dorothea swoons a little.)

“Yeah, shitty hotel wi-fi, you know? I think it’s okay now though. So… where were we?”

Petra smiles, smug. She pulls her shirt over her head — she only has her bra on now. Dorothea watches, the purple ink decorating her skin from her collarbone all the way to the tops of her breasts. Over her stomach, there is another intricate pattern with dots and lines and oh, Dorothea wishes she could trace over them with her tongue…

Petra’s smile is a full-on smirk now. She can tell her wife is worked up, even with the bad quality of Dorothea’s front-facing camera.

Petra reaches behind her, unhooking her bra, and — Dorothea’s screen freezes again.

“OH DEAR GODDESS WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD IDEA!” Dorothea yells at her tablet, almost crushing it in her hands in frustration.

She reaches for her phone, lying pitifully by her side.

**[Amazing Dorothea, 11:15 PM] Babe I don’t think this will work out**

**[Amazing Dorothea, 11:15 PM] I miss you so much!!! I can’t wait to touch you when I come back!!!**

Petra sends a topless picture of herself, winking, one hand over the tattoo on her breast. Dorothea takes a thick pillow, squeezes it as hard as she can.

**[Amazing Dorothea, 11:20 PM] you absolute** **_TEASE_ ** **you are making it worse I hate you**

**Author's Note:**

> ... and it's posted with 30 minutes of Day 3 to spare (in my timezone, at least)!
> 
> i wrote this in like. an hour. this flowed so easily. it was a lot of fun! i almost picked the "modern au" prompt but that felt like a cheat since all I write about is modern au anyways, so. yeah. i am _very_ excited for day 6's prompt "fairy tale au" in particular.
> 
> anyways, thank you for reading! I'm [@clonebutt](https://twitter.com/clonebutt) on twitter if u wanna talk to me there :)


End file.
